A Heart Forever Changed
by Kellie-MO5
Summary: He said he could not live in a world without her. So why should she, without him? ............... This is my first fanfic piece... Please be nice! And review, please! Comments, suggestions, advice, firt born.. all is welcome! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with them ;) **

"I don't want you."

The words echoed in her head. It had only been 3 hours since he had said that he no longer wanted her. 3 long, miserable hours. After he had left her in the woods she crumpled to the wet, soggy ground, not noticing the mud beneath her as she lie her cheek to the cold, wet ground. Was she going to pass out? … No, luck just wasn't with her today. It would be too easy to faint, go unconsciously into the dark, forgetting the pain for at least a little while. The night began to surround her, and she felt something snap inside of her. How could he do this? He told her he loved her, he saved her life more than once! He promised never to leave her. He broke her heart. He vowed to be by her side until she grew old and died, but he decided to break that promise. How could he expect her to go on without him? Confusion crowded her mind, along with pain, anger and hurt.

As the evening began to close in around her she heard Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house. Was she really that close? It seemed forever ago that she walked into the woods with Edward, and she could have sworn that they had gone deeper on the trail.

"Bella? …. Bella?"

She heard Charlie call her name as he always did as he walked into the house. Usually she was there to answer him. He must have noticed her absence and the lack of a note or message immediately, because she heard him more clearly now, probably from the front porch.

"Bella!"

She groaned as she rolled to her knees, using a fallen tree trunk next to her to help herself up.

"Bella!!"

"I'm right here, dad! I'm coming!" Geeze, you would have thought she were a 5 year old that had wondered off from the house, instead of the 18 year old _adult_ that she was.

She could see the relief on Charlie's face as she came down the trail and crossed to the house.

"Hey, Bells, you had me worried for a bit…" He stopped when he saw her tear streaked face. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His eyes scanned her head to toe, looking for any sign of blood, bruises, any kind of injury at all. He searched her eyes when he saw no sign of outwardly physical harm, and that's where he saw it. All the hurt that she was feeling, he could read it in her eyes.

" Isabella, what happened? What did he do to you?" Charlie reached out to grab her in a hug, a very unusual fatherly act for him, but it was exactly what she needed. She told him what had happened, and it was right then that he decided what had to be done.

"Bella, I think you should move to Florida with your mom and Phil. You need somewhere fresh to start over, no bad memories."

She put up a weak fight, not wanting to leave him all alone again, but she really did want to leave. It wasn't Florida that she wanted to go to, though. She wanted to go where no one knew her, where no one would give her a second glance. Somewhere where she could just hide and not have to pretend to get over her love, somewhere she wouldn't have to pretend that her heart wasn't broken into a million pieces. She didn't want a fresh start, she wanted an end.

She was slowly packing her bags in her room, trying to tune out Charlie's conversation on the phone with Renee. Grabbling her books and knick knacks off of the book case she saw her scrapbook. Slowly opening the cover she knew she didn't have to go any further. The photos of her and Edward were gone. She looked in her c.d. player and found the disc he had made her gone, too. Bella slumped to the floor, her back against the bed. Not only did he decide to break her heart into a million little pieces, he had also taken it upon himself to pick out a few of those pieces and take them with him, so her heart would forever be changed, never able to put itself back together again.

Charlie dropped her off in front of the airport, apologizing for the hundredth time for not being able to stay and wait for her flight with her. It had something to do with the recent animal attacks that have been happening. With tear filled eyes, they hugged, and he promised to come visit as soon as he could.

Bella made her way past the ticket counters and through security to gate C14, where her flight to Fort Lauderdale would be leaving in… crap. Delayed. Her flight, which was _supposed _to be leaving in an hour and 10 minutes is now leaving in 3 hours. Great. She decided to go get something to eat while she waits and slowly walked down towards the food court, glancing at the other gates, seeing where everyone else is traveling to this afternoon. She stops when she sees a flight to Pisa, Italy. She knew that Pisa was near Volterra, and she remembered everything that Edward had told her about that place, and those that lived there. Suddenly it all comes together in her head. She knew what she was going to do. She remembered Edwards saying that he would not, could not live without her. So why should he expect her to do the same?

Bella walked past the food court towards the ticket counter. She was very glad that she had at least a little saved for college in her bank account when she traded her ticket to Fort Lauderdale in for a one way ticket to Pisa, Italy and saw the price difference. The balance that was left to get the ticket almost depleted her whole savings. She wouldn't really be needing that money for college now, though.

With her new ticket in hand she went back to the food court to grab some food and wait for her plane to arrive. She had 2 ½ hours to figure what to put in her letter to Charlie and Renee. She isn't sure if she should tell them the truth, or leave it vague.

She is just finishing it up when the first boarding call for her flight is called. She folds the letter and puts it in her carry on bag. She figures if she mails it once she gets to Italy, by the time they get it, it will be too late for them to do anything to stop her. She hands the ticket agent her boarding pass, and slowly makes her way down the ramp towards the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, unfortunately. **

**Please review!!! This is probably going to be a very short story, with only a couple short chapters,**

**but I would LOVE to know what y'all think about it! **

*

*

*

As she settled into her seat, Bella finally looked over the rest of her flight information. Before she was too preoccupied to pay attention to anything more than what time and what gate she was leaving from, but now she sees that it will be approximately a 20 hour trip, connecting in Boston and then Paris. 20 hours to think about what she was doing.

What _was_ she doing? She is not exactly sure what she is hoping for. To be saved? To become… changed? To fall into that dark, sweet death, no longer feeling the pain she was inside? Would they take pity on her and let it be quick, or would they make her suffer as punishment for the Cullens, who weren't supposed to tell anyone their secret? As much as she tried not to think about them, the holes in her heart were a constant reminder.

Finally, the plane landed in Pisa, Italy. Trying to find her way out of the airport and to a taxi of some sort was difficult, making Bella wish she had taken a foreign language other than Spanish in school. Eventually she found someone who could speak a little English, and she was on her way to Volterra in a bus with a Christian missionary group.

As soon as they pulled up to the city gates Bella excused herself from the group, saying that she will find her way from there. The bus pulled away, and she was left standing there. Unsure of where to go to find the people she was in search of. She was walking around and sat on the edge of a fountain, trying to decide where to go when a woman approached her. She was tall with long, mahogany hair, wearing a very short miniskirt paired with a long sleeved, high necked red vinyl top that was extremely tight.

"Hi there! You look like you're looking for something, maybe I can help…?"

She was very beautiful, and reminded Bella of Rosalie. It was that thought that made her think that maybe, just maybe, this woman _could_ help her find the people she was looking for.

"Um, actually, I'm looking for some_one… _er, well, a group of … _people…". _Bella sat, staring into the woman's violet eyes, hoping that she would understand what she was saying.

"Oh, well, I work with Volterra visitor relations, and we're going to be offering a tour of one of our beautiful medieval castles in just a few minutes. Would you like to join us?"

Evidently she didn't. It was then that she noticed the small group of people behind her, clearly tourists, with their fanny packs around their waists and their cameras around their necks.

" I don't think so. I really need to find who I'm looking for" Bella replied. She didn't have time to sight see, she was here for a reason and didn't want to get side tracked.

"Are you sure? What's your name?" She flashed Bella a big, white smile.

"Um, B-Bella."

"Well, Bella, I'm Heidi." She leaned towards Bella, as if telling her a secret." If I can be perfectly honest with you, my boss likes to have a certain number of people coming through the tours, and I haven't been pulling the numbers he likes recently and he actually threatened to fire me. It would _really _help me out if you would come. I promise, it won't take too long." She pulled her face back away from Bella's, still smiling.

"Ah… well, I guess I can, if it's not going to be too long." Bella got up and grabbed her carryon, following Heidi. Then it dawned on her. Heidi just dazzled her! Oh well, it's not like she has a set schedule to stick to. Maybe it will get her closer to the one she needed to see.

She followed Heidi and the others through a luxurious lobby and what appeared to be an office waiting room. Heidi was talking about the castle: who had lived there, how long it had been there, that there was a city run business that was run out of it, now. Bella wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking about how to go about her set task once the tour was over. Maybe if she took Heidi aside afterwards and just asked her straight out where the Volturi are, she would help her.

The group turned down an ornate hallway, and then went through a pair of gold covered doors. As the other visitors spread through the room that they had gone into, Bella saw the others in front of them. There were 5, including Heidi, who had shut the door behind them. Bella heard a large bolt slide into place. Everyone was confused, some thinking this was all part of the tour, others demanding to be shown the way out right away.

None of them noticed the clear, vapor-like mist coming towards them.

*

*

*

**Review, pretty please!!! Let me know what you think. **


	3. Quick note, please read!

Sorry it's taken me a while to update! I went to the TwiTour in San fran (woohoo! SO SO SO MUCH FUN!) and had to get everything ready for that. I AM working on the next bit and it will be up before this weekend, scouts honor. 

And, as long as I have your attention ;) PLEASE review! I want to know if you like it so far, what you don't… I'm not Edward, I don't know! I'm pretty sure I can make it last quite a bit longer, but if I don't get any reviews (other than the 2 lovelies than did, thanks!) than I am probably going to end Bella's misery fairly quickly… so REVIEW please!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Really? Just 3 reviews? That makes me sad.. And not really very motivated to continue this story …

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight-ville, I'm simply passing through…**

***

As the vapor wafted through the room, Bella began hearing cries of confusion. She looked around her, and everyone seemed very disoriented, not really knowing what was going on. She then noticed the vapor curling around her. She sniffed, but didn't smell anything, though the air tasted slightly metallic.

"What's going on? Is there a gas leak or something? Should we evacuate?"

Bella heard what sounded like a surprised gasp.

"Who just said that?" Bella looked past the other guests adrift in the room to the one who spoke to her. It was a small girl, with a voice like wind chimes gently blowing in a summer breeze and eyes the color of newly shed blood. Those eyes, as well as 3 other sets that Bella could see, were instantaneously fixed upon her.

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

"Who sent you?

"Why are you here?"

The questions were fired at her with inhuman speed. It quickly dawned on Bella that she had stumbled upon those that she was to seek out.

"Well, That was easy," Bella mumbled to herself. Then it occurred to her that she had better speak soon, before they decided that they didn't really care about her answers and had themselves a little snack.

"Are you…" The words stuck in her throat as she tried to form the question. She became lost in those endless pools of red, forgetting what she was there for. Something about… Oh yes, of course. She couldn't have actually forgotten!

"Are you the Voltouri?" Bella asked, too quiet for humans to catch, but she knew that they would hear her.

"Felix, Demetri, please take these fine folks to the other room. Feel free to help yourselves to some, but be thoughtful of those of us who must remain here to settle this matter. We will be joining you shortly. Alec, please go with them to keep things under control." The one that spoke was tall, with long, jet-black hair. As those 2 men and one small boy led the others out, Bella could clearly see the group who she came to find. At least, she hoped it was them. Bella tried to remember back to the picture in Carlisle's office of the three men that he had once lived with. The one who had just spoken looked to be Aro. At least, she thinks. She remembered that both Aro and Marcus had long black hair, and Caius was the one with the hair almost as pale as his skin. Standing between the other two men. There was also a young girl, the one she had first seen. She had an annoyed yet curious look on her face.

"And who might you be?" The one that Bella thought was Aro took a step towards her as he asked.

"I-I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I know the Cullens…?" It came out as a question, rather than the statement she meant to make.

"Ah, I see. And why are you here? It seems a bit odd that you seem to know who we are, at least enough to seek us out for some reason, yet we have no knowledge of who you are or why you might _want_ to seek us out." He took another step forward.

Bella did her best to remain upright as the vampire crept closer.

"I.. ah.. Well, I can to talk to you. About Edward. And me… And my mortality."

"And you know about us how?" Again, another step closer. Bella thought she might faint, but willed herself to stay conscious long enough to get her reason for coming across to them.

"They-the Cullens- told me. They basically said you were the end all be all of vampires."

"Hmm, they know the rules." Caius muttered from his place behind Aro. "Can you tell us where they are?"

"No." Every memory from that afternoon flooded back to her. "They just left. I was actually hoping _you_ might know where they are."

"Hmmm. May I?" Aro came closer, his hands held out in front of him reaching towards hers. Bella didn't know what to make of the gesture. "I guess they didn't tell you _that_ much, did they? Give me your hands, child. I will be able to see for myself and save you all the explanations."

Bella took one timid step forward, and that was all it took to bring her directly in front of Aro. She held out her hands and Aro places his on top of hers. It was just a few seconds before Aro withdrew his hands, a very confused look about his face.

"Tell me, Bella. What exactly are you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean.. what AM I?" Bella stuttered out, very confused herself.

"What's going on, Aro?" Marcus asked, confirming who was who in Bella's mind.

"It's the oddest thing. I can't see… anything. It's as though she had a … Wait. Why did the Cullens send you here?!" Aro suddenly demanded quite loudly.

"They didn't! I swear." Bella insisted. " I came because I was hoping you could either help me find them, or… "

"Or what?" Marcus asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe make me one of you… but not like _you… _like the Cullens."

A huge smile broke across Aro's face. "Why Bella, dear, of course we'd be more than happy to help you out in some way. But first, why don't you tell us what happened, since I cannot see it, for some reason."

***

To be continued…. Eventually. Like I said, no reviews makes me not all that eager to continue the storey.. If you like it so far, let me know! Don't? Let me know why! This *is* my first fan-fic, so I'm still working through it. Any suggestions, advice or atta-girls are much appreciated! I could either make this a quick end with the next chapter, or add some excitement and make it last another few, so let me know what you think should be done!

However, it is late, and I have church in the morning, so it's off to bed for me…

Review, please!


End file.
